


I've Got You, Little One

by plantboycharms



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression, Ageplay, BDSM, CG/L, D/s, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Little, M/M, Powerplay, but like not really the daddy kink, dd/lg, help me father I have sinned, its also sin, its fluffy, littlespace, nonsexual little, sfw cgl, theres also sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantboycharms/pseuds/plantboycharms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz is a non-sexual Little. Aoba doesn't quite get it at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (The first chapter is fluff. The second is Sin. Leave it at chapter one if you don't want the sins, it's mostly safe for work.)

Noiz didn't want to ever go into Littlespace in front of Aoba. Or anyone, really.  
Unfortunately, one of their first encounters was going to test that resolve.  
He was doing just fine, fighting the older man, and winning, until he called him a brat. The word came out of Aoba's mouth, and Noiz knew that he was in trouble. That was one of the few things that tipped him over the edge. He stood there, struggling to not fall right into Littlespace, and suddenly Aoba had the upper hand. He didn't know it, but he did.  
Months passed and Noiz was doing very well. He kept his regression locked away, and he almost never did it anymore. Times that he felt secure enough to go into Littlespace were few and far between, but there he was, in his own locked apartment in Germany, on his day off, and Aoba was at work all day so... There was no harm, right? None at all. Nobody would know.  
He pulled his allmate down off the shelf, actually calling it by it's name this time, and said "Midori, can you play me the music?"  
"Roger!" The little voice responded, and slowly the room came together. Blankets were laid out on the floor, stuffed animals were pulled out of the closets, along with crayons, coloring books, snacks, and a bunny kigurumi. Finally, Noiz pulled out the box locked under his bed and got out his prized possession: an adult pacifier. Getting settled and pulling up the hood of his PJs, Noiz popped the pacifier in his mouth, and the transformation was complete. He was immersed in his Littlespace, ready for an afternoon of cuddling his bunny stuffies, coloring, and watching kids's shows from his childhood.  
He had always had this side to him. It was just who he was. Even when he was younger, in middle and even high school, he would finish his work or log off of the computer and go into this ultimate safe space, where he was too little to make mistakes or be lonely. His stuffies and other toys kept him company, and he was safe and secure there. Once, a therapist had tried to tell him it was a coping skill that he had adopted to deal with the trauma of being locked away by his parents. He hated that therapist, more than the others. Who cared why he did it? He wasn't hurting anyone by loving little kid stuff. It was just what he did.  
The afternoon passed slowly, as he toddled around the apartment playing games and watching television from Midori. From experience, he knew exactly what kinds of things he needed to keep in the house for this kind of thing. All the things a 6 to 8 year old boy needed, like toy trucks, dolls, nerf guns, and stuffed animals. Lots of stuffed animals.  
The sun was high in the sky and he was just waking up from a nap, Midori playing a gentle lullaby mix. He sat up from his blanket cocoon, rubbing his eyes and still cuddling his favorite bunny stuffie, aptly named Bun, when Aoba walked in to the living room holding two takeout boxes, hours ahead of schedule.  
Noiz's mouth dropped open and the pacifier fell down into the pile of blankets still bunched around his legs. Aoba, similarly, stopped dead in his tracks, eyes locked on to Noiz's. They stared at each other, and then Aoba broke the eye contact to let his eyes wander around the apartment and the state it had become. Midori was still broadcasting a children's show onto the wall, although it was paused so that the lullabies could gently wake Noiz from his nap. Stuffies were strewn about the room, and the blanket fort was still half constructed between the couch and the armchair. Cheetos littered the floor, and there were empty juice boxes on the table. Noiz was sitting next to a sippy cup. It was all undeniable, and unexplainable. Noiz had an explanation for everything. This was the exception.  
After taking it all in, Aoba looked back to Noiz, confusion written all over his face.  
"Noiz...?" Was all he said, before Noiz, ripped from Littlespace in the most abrupt way possible, stood up and walked into his room, kicking a teddy bear out of the way as he walked by it. He couldn't explain. He didn't have the words for it.  
*  
Aoba watched him go, still confused, but didn't say anything else. He hadn't expected this when he had been told he could leave his part time job early, and had brought back some dinner for the two of them to share.  
*  
Noiz locked his bedroom door and slowly took off his kigurumi, getting redressed in normal clothes. Midori was still out there, probably still playing music, but he didn't care. It was too late. The secret was out.  
How could he face Aoba?  
*  
Meanwhile, Aoba was still standing just inside the doorway, looking around. Now that Noiz was gone, it looked just like a kid had been left here unattended for a few hours and had done whatever they had wanted. Luckily, the food on the floor was uncrushed, and could probably be picked up pretty easily. The mess wasn't so bad after all.  
Aoba put the takeaway into the fridge, noticing more juice boxes, and set about cleaning up. Folding the blankets and putting the couch back together was easy enough, as was collecting up the toys and picking up the food and trash left around. The sippy cup he washed, letting it sit out to dry for a while, and he deactivated Midori to give it a rest. He had decided to let Ren stay in his backpack in sleep mode a bit longer, not knowing why he didn't want him to see the way the apartment looked.  
Once it was a bit cleaner and most of the mess was neatly placed to the side of Noiz's door, he looked back towards the living area, debating leaving Noiz alone for the afternoon. He had seemed like he didn't want to see Aoba, and who was he to intrude?  
But he couldn't help himself, and knocked on Noiz's door. When nobody answered, he called "Noiz?" softly through the door.  
No answer. No sound from inside. Noiz was ignoring him. He could have foreseen that. He felt like he had walked in on something forbidden, something he wasn't allowed to see.  
He walked back to the couch and woke up Ren, telling him he didn't have an explanation for why he had delayed waking him up, and Ren left it at that.  
He passed the afternoon and evening surfing the internet, and ate his takeout cold from the fridge when he got hungry enough. Noiz didn't reappear.  
*  
Noiz was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He had made an error. He had let his guard down. And now Aoba had seen him like that, his most vulnerable. He had heard him bustling around outside his room, doing god knows what, (maybe photographing everything to post it online and humiliate him, the voice in his head said snidely) and Noiz had done nothing. Not tried to hide anything, not even taken his pacifier with him. Aoba had probably thrown it away already, along with everything else. He was a disappointment, and Aoba was probably destroying the proof as much as he could.  
Laying there on the bed and watching the darkness take over the room, he pondered a lot of things. Rolling thoughts around his head, how would he tell Aoba, how could he possibly explain, what excuses he could use... He came to no conclusion at all. It was getting later, and he needed to go to bed. He had work later.  
He heard Aoba and Ren walk to their room and close the door, and considered going out to fetch Midori and his stuffies. He didn't want to risk seeing Aoba on accident, though, so he just rolled over and went to sleep.  
*  
The next morning, Aoba got up a little earlier to make breakfast. Noiz came out of his room, dressed for work, and said nothing but "good morning" and "I'm off" as he walked out the door. Aoba was disappointed. His day off and he had worked hard on breakfast, just to be basically ignored again.  
Well, oh well. Nothing he could do about it now. He went about his business, eating his breakfast and packing the leftovers away.  
He passed the afternoon investigating. He hadn't thought of it before, but today he would search the internet for clues on what this all meant.  
His search for adult pacifiers put him into a very strange nook of the internet he had never seen before. Something called "DD/lg" seemed prevalent, and looked close to what he had witnessed, but... Didn't quite fit. Noiz wasn't like this. This seemed all wrong.  
*  
Noiz's workday passed agonizingly slowly. He was simultaneously unable to concentrate and very busy, so the hours buzzed around and the work didn't get done. He even stayed late, but he couldn't focus. There was no point.  
The way home he debated a lot of things. Usually when he was upset, he took it out on Aoba, sexually, and Aoba lived for it. He blossomed under Noiz's rough, angry hands, and Noiz was very careful to not lose himself, even when he wanted to. The safe word had never been used. It was a good stress reliever, for both of them, and Noiz figured that tonight would be no different.  
Walking in and grabbing the waiting Aoba by the arms was routine. Aoba seemed like he was expecting something different. Dinner was set on the table, and it looked... A little different than usual. Noiz couldn't put his finger on it. He was focused. Dragging Aoba from the table to the couch, Aoba's legs moving to help him against their will, he threw him down and started to take off his coat. No point ruining another suit. Aoba stuttered out a few "w-wait!"s as Noiz took off his shirt as well before he gave up, surrendering to Noiz's strong arms. This was the best part, Noiz thought. When he saw it in Aoba's eyes as he descended into subspace.  
Something was off, though.  
He chose to ignore it, and went in for a rough kiss.  
*  
Noiz hadn't noticed his dinner. Aoba had worked hard on it, cutting everything up and putting it on a sectioned plate. The sippy cup from last night was full of juice again. He had spent a lot of time on the internet trying to set everything up. The bunnies were tucked into the bed, too, but they clearly weren't going to make it there. He tried to struggle against the arms holding him, but all too quickly he felt himself slide into the blissful calm of letting Noiz be the one in charge, letting him take the reins, taking all his autonomy...  
No! Wait! This was all wrong! He was going to try today, to see if he could get Noiz to go back to what he had seen last night. He opened his eyes, forcefully, and managed to get out a loud and commanding "No, Noiz."  
Noiz looked surprised for a minute, and then grabbed both of the arms that had been pressed into his chest with one hand, pushing them roughly above Aoba's head. "What was that?" He purred into Aoba's ear, biting it on the way back.  
"I... No, Noiz. Be-" no time for hesitation now "-be a good boy for daddy."  
Ok maybe he should have hesitated, that was... That was awful. Uncomfortable and awkward all at once, and from this compromising position it just seemed lame.  
Great.  
*  
It was almost laughable. Aoba was trying to resist. The subspace sliding over his eyes had receded and he had been fighting back.  
But telling Noiz to be a "good boy for daddy"??  
Great.  
*  
Noiz had just... Frozen. Stock still. He wasn't moving. His eyes were open wide, locked with Aoba's, and his arm was locked in place holding Aoba's. His pupils, which had been huge with desire earlier, had shrank down to pins. Something was up. This wasn't how he had been, last night. The split second that Aoba had seen, Noiz had been soft and gentle, open and trusting. This was Noiz closing off.  
He abruptly stood up, releasing Aoba's arms and stepping away.  
"You're wrong, you know. It's not like that at all."  
He turned and grabbed his discarded shirt, walking back to his room. Again. Without dinner. Again.  
"Wait, Noiz, I..." Aoba called after him, desperately.  
He heard a strange sound from Noiz's room and realized it was the sound of the stuffed animals hitting the floor. He had fucked it all up again, he realized.  
"Fuck!" He yelled, throwing himself back on the couch. He had ruined this too.  
Noiz had probably heard that.  
*  
Noiz saw the stuffies, all tucked nicely into bed, and had to work HARD not to let himself get swept up into Littlespace. He swept them off the bed onto the floor and then stood above them, staring down and feeling a sick feeling rise in his stomach. Why had he done that? Why was he being like this?  
He heard Aoba shouting "fuck!" and the unmistakeable sound of him flopping onto the couch.  
He needed to explain to Aoba what was going on. He couldn't let this go on. But he was afraid, afraid to use his words, afraid to open up about something so personal and so, well, scary.  
Then again, the little voice in the back of his head said, Aoba was trying to change a truly fundamental part of himself to pander to, well, what he thought Noiz had wanted. Wasn't that something? A sign that maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't run? Noiz sighed, resigned.  
He stepped back out into the living room, ready to talk.  
*  
Aoba didn't expect Noiz to come back out, honestly. These temper tantrums usually lasted all night. Noiz vanished into his room, not to return. But here he was, slinking back out of his room with a stuffed bunny in his arms, looking petulant.  
"Do you want dinner?" asked Aoba, shyly. He wasn't sure why, but it felt a little awkward now.  
"Maybe" Noiz replied, glancing sideways at the table. His voice sounded different, like he was pouting a little, and he shuffled to the table while Aoba followed.  
He almost dropped the stuffie, staring at the food set out on the table, and Aoba almost bumped into him from behind. He looked over his shoulder at the table and was embarrassed again.  
"God, I'm sorry, let me get... I don't know... A normal plate... I'm sorry."  
"No it's... It's ok. This is fine." Noiz responded. His voice was small, almost meek. Aoba was surprised. He was never meek. Noiz was brash, and loud, and spoke his mind. Not like this.  
Sitting at the table, mumbling his "ittedakimasu" and picking up the toddler fork left out for him, Noiz looked... Little. It was the only word Aoba could think of. Little.  
"I'm... I'm sorry," Aoba tried again, sitting down across from Noiz at the table. "I clearly misunderstood, and I... Don't know if I've offended you or anything... I was trying to..."  
"I know what you were trying to do, and I know what happened. The internet doesn't represent my side very well, if you just search for it." Noiz interrupted, still holding the fork and looking down at the cut-up dinner in front of him.  
"This is fine. This is... This is right. It's just... It's not like that. It's... Well, it's more like this than anything."  
Aoba was, frankly, confused. That had just been a bunch of words strung together.  
"I'm sorry. What?" He asked, trying very hard to sound calm.  
"Sorry, that made no sense." Noiz laughed a little. "It's... It's not sexual. What I do. It's about as far from sexual as I get, really."  
Aoba laughed a little at the joke, but was still confused. What did he mean, not sexual? It had looked pretty sexual when he had been online...  
"Yeah, I know it seems sexual. But it's a while different thing. I can see exactly what you're thinking. And I'm pretty sure I know what you saw online, too. I saw it too, my first time I tried to find people to connect to." He sighed, clearly trying to get ready to explain.  
"Ok, so there's something called Ageplay. That's what you saw, if I'm not mistaken. It's mostly a submissive person, acting out a sexual scene where they are younger with their dominant, who takes the dominating role in the scene. Generally in the form of a "little girl" and her "daddy," and there's usually stuff like gags and spanking and that kind of thing." Aoba could see Noiz's lip curl into a sneer as he said "little girl" and "daddy," and his air quotes were sarcastic and angry. "I hate the whole idea. It's gross to me. But whatever, do whatever you want in bed. I don't care about people who do that stuff."  
Aoba thought that Noiz looked like he did care, but didn't mention it.  
"And then there's.... This. It's called age regression, apparently. A therapist called it that once. You take on the headspace of a child, not the role of one. That's why I have all... That." He gestured towards his room, where the stuffies and other things had been left. "I do it when I'm stressed. It helps me relax. If too much is going on I just... Get to be a Little for a while. But it's not what you thought. It's... Like this." He pointed the fork at the plate and smiled a little. "This is just right. And the stuffies. They looked cozy. I feel bad for pushing them."  
"Ah." said Aoba, not knowing what to say.  
"I'm sorry. It's... Well, it's weird. I'll try not to bring it up around you anymore. You weren't supposed to see me like that. You can forget it happened." His voice was returning to normal, getting sharper as he spoke.  
"No, no, wait, I..." Aoba didn't know where he was going with this.  
Noiz stopped, giving him a suspicious glare.  
"I... I don't know. I kinda. Liked it?"  
Noiz's light eyebrows arched upwards and his gaze got even more suspicious.  
"Not! In a bad way! I mean... I kinda... I had fun, making the food like this. And... You looked so cute in that kigurumi, all sleepy like that... I wanted to take care of you, or something."  
Noiz's eyebrows furrowed, drawing together in what looked like genuine confusion.  
"I'm sorry if that was weird!" Aoba added quickly.  
Noiz was just... Staring.  
*  
He had felt himself slipping in and out of Littlespace as he had talked to Aoba. The dinner was pulling him down, but the fear of Aoba judging him yanked him back. But what did Aoba mean? Take care of him? If he meant... Well, if he wanted to be like a caregiver... Noiz didn't know what to think. Would he... Would he call him daddy? No way.  
Maybe...  
It depended. On what Aoba wanted.  
It wouldn't happen often anyways. Not at all. So it didn't matter, really.  
Noiz could feel the silence stretching on as he stared at Aoba. He was deep in thought.  
He realized he was still clutching his bun and the baby fork, and he was suddenly lurched back into Littlespace. What an inopportune time, he thought, as a blush rose to his cheeks. Suddenly hungry, he broke eye contact with Aoba and stabbed at the little pieces of meat Aoba had carefully cut up and put in the sections of the plate.  
"Noiz, what's going on? Are you ok? Did I upset you?" Aoba sounded pretty nervous.  
Noiz looked up and blushed even more. How could he explain?  
"No, I... I wanna have dinner now. With you. Will you..." He didn't know what he was asking, really.  
*  
"You're... You're ok with it, like that?" Aoba's mouth opened a little in surprise. The gears were turning in his head. He was... Was this an OK from Noiz? Was he going to see more of Little Noiz?  
Noiz looked pouty for a second, and then turned his head to the side, his nose up. "They're in the wrong parts of the plate. And I don't want the vegetables. Yucky!"  
Aoba almost didn't believe it. Noiz was completely different! But just like he imagined him, at the same time. Still a brat.  
Assuming his best parent voice, Aoba said, sternly, "you can't have dessert until you finish your vegetables, and I made donuts, so you better eat them up before I get all the donuts to myself!"  
"Heyyyy!! That's no fair!!! You can't eat them until you eat YOUR vegetables, too!!!" Noiz whined back, pointing at Aoba's own, adult sized, vegetables.  
"We can both eat our vegetables and then share the donuts, okay? But dinner first."  
Noiz's face lit up at that, and he started to eat his dinner with gusto, only making a little bit of a mess in the process. Aoba couldn't help but laugh a little. Noiz was being so cute! He dug into his own dinner, even though it was cold, and before long, the two of them had finished everything on their plates. He stood up, grabbing his plate.  
"Noiz, would you help me with the dishes? Bring yours to the kitchen with me" Aoba said, walking towards the kitchen. Noiz hopped up, grabbing his plate and bounding ahead of Aoba to drop his plate in the sink. He turned around, excitement written all over his handsome face, and asked "Donuts???" in a super hopeful voice.  
"Not until you finish washing your plate. You know the rules, little one." Aoba responded, the pet name coming out almost by accident. He looked carefully at Noiz's face to see how he would react, but he just pouted and turned around to wash his dish hurriedly in the sink.  
After he had washed his plate and dried it off (badly, it was still wet in most places), he turned around and stared at Aoba as he stepped forward to wash his own plate. "Excuse me, Noiz, I need to get past you." Aoba said calmly, trying not to sound too patronizing.  
"Yes, Sir" Noiz grumbled, stepping aside to let Aoba past.  
Aoba kind of... Liked "Sir."  
He washed his plate and dried it off, then put his and Noiz's plates back into the cupboard, grabbing some napkins and taking the bowl of donuts off the top of the fridge and carrying it back to the living room, Noiz bounding after him the whole way.  
"Could you put on a shirt before we eat?" He asked, glancing at Noiz's bare torso. "You'll get cold."  
"No I won't! I wanna eat donuts with you right now!!" Noiz said, actually stomping his foot. Aoba couldn't believe it. But he had decided he was going to roll with whatever happened, and he could handle it.  
"Ok, well, if you won't put on a shirt you'll just have to sit on my lap so I can cuddle you to keep you warm!" He said, plopping down on the couch and patting his legs invitingly. Noiz looked suspicious, staring at the donuts.  
"I can still have donuts though, right?" he asked, looking at Aoba from the corners of his narrowed eyes. This suspicious look had a completely different feeling than the one earlier. He was suspicious but open, instead of closing off like he always did. This felt more loving, more genuine. Aoba felt his heart swell in his chest. He was reminded of why he loved Noiz all over again. This boy had his heart, completely.  
"Of course you can. You ate all your vegetables, right? Now come sit."  
Noiz's eyes opened wide and his face broke into a big smile as he settled himself onto Aoba's lap and held his hands out expectantly for a donut.  
"What's the magic word, little one?" Aoba asked teasingly.  
"PLEASEEEEE!!!!” Noiz responded enthusiastically, still grinning.  
"Alright!" Aoba handed Noiz a donut, which he crammed into his mouth, spilling crumbs down his chin. Aoba bit into a donut of his own, watching Noiz struggle to chew and laughing to himself.  
"You're so cute, you know that?" Aoba said, still laughing, and planted a kiss firmly on Noiz's cheek before wiping the crumbs off his face and tucking him into his chest.  
"Hey!!" Noiz complained, pushing at Aoba's arms, "I want another donut!!! I'm gonna eat them all!!"  
"Let's save some for tomorrow morning too, silly!" Aoba said, but bringing the bowl close so Noiz could grab another one.  
"Okay!" Noiz mumbled gleefully, spilling crumbs out of his too-full mouth again.  
Aoba raised a hand to Noiz's hair and pet his hair gently while he chewed happily on his donut, clearly pleased with himself. He kept petting as the donut was finished and and Noiz leaned into Aoba's chest.  
"I love you, Aoba-san" Noiz mumbled into Aoba's collar. He hadn't called him Aoba-san before... Was this how his other self acted? Aoba wasn't sure.  
"I love you too, little Noiz. Of course." He responded, continuing to massage Noiz's head gently. He noticed his breathing slow after a moment and realized that Noiz had really fallen asleep, right on his lap.  
"Oh, for goodness sake..." Aoba mumbled. Taking care of a child was a lot of work, but taking care of an adult sized child... "Oh well."  
Aoba took care to slide his hands gently under Noiz's body so he could lift him up from his lap and stand up. He was lighter than he looked, so it wasn't too hard.  
Aoba walked Noiz carefully into his room and tucked him in with his stuffies, thought for a moment, and then retrieved the pacifier from where he had stashed it in a cupboard. After hesitating for a moment, he pressed the tip of the pacifier against Noiz's lips. Noiz, still asleep, opened his mouth and accepted the pacifier, then settled down again. Aoba smiled to himself, taking in what he was seeing, and then started to leave the room. As he walked away, Noiz's brow suddenly furrowed and he tossed a little bit, frowning behind the pacifier.  
Did Noiz have bad dreams? Aoba suddenly wondered. How had he never noticed?  
Still looking over his shoulder, Aoba recalculated. Noiz had work in the morning, and Midori was nowhere in sight. How could he know if he had set an alarm?  
Grabbing Ren from the living room and taking off his uncomfortable jeans, Aoba softly walked back into Noiz's room and climbed into the bed, lifting Noiz's head to place it on his chest so he could wrap his arm around his shoulders. He gently rubbed between his shoulder blades and at the back of his neck, trying to relieve some of the tension and calm his fears. Noiz snuggled down into Aoba, visibly more relaxed.  
Aoba laughed gently, trying to keep his chest from moving too much, and said "well, I guess different isn't all bad" as he continued to gently stroke Noiz's head and neck before settling in to sleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sin chapter.

Noiz awoke, warm and cozy, to Ren's paws walking over Aoba and himself. He was snuggled up to Aoba's chest, Bun next to him and pacifier still in his mouth.  
Wait.  
Pacifier?  
He had his paci in. In front of Aoba.  
Well, sleeping Aoba. But still.  
He cast his sleepy brain back to the night before and remembered, all of a sudden, what had happened. He stiffened and gasped at once, almost dropping his pacifier and definitely waking Aoba, who mumbled, "sssh, I got you, come on, go back to sleep, little one. It's alright."  
"Aoba-" Noiz said, very seriously, "-it's time to wake up."  
Aoba mumbled grumpily and opened his eyes slowly, looking down at Noiz, who was holding his pacifier in one hand and staring up at him with as much seriousness as he could muster.  
"What's- oh! You're... Not..."  
"No, I'm not Little anymore. It doesn't usually last that long. And I've never... Had someone with me before. I'm... I'm sorry if it was strange. I'll try not to do it again, so try not to provoke me."  
"No, no! I liked it! I had lots of fun with you. I want to do it more. Well, if you do, I guess." Aoba spluttered back, looking nervous.  
"Well, I'll tell you if and when I want to go into Littlespace again. It's not all the time. Right now, it's time to get up and get ready for work." Noiz responded, using Aoba's chest to push himself up to a sitting position. "Come on now, let's go. Ren wants us to get up too, so he can stop stepping on us."  
"I apologize, Noiz. Aoba didn't want to risk you being late." Ren said, stepping off of Noiz and sitting obediently at the foot of the bed.  
"That's ok, Ren. Thank you for waking us up. Now get UP, lazy!" Noiz said turning back to Aoba, who was still laying down.  
"Five more minutes..."Aoba grumbled, wrapping his arms around Noiz's waist and snuggling his face into his lap. While this was a nice position to have Aoba in, Noiz thought, it really was time to get up.  
"Come on, lazy." Noiz ruffled Aoba's hair gently. "Time to go."  
He carefully removed himself from Aoba's grasp and walked around the bed to put his pacifier away, then turned back and pulled Aoba up by one arm, to which he responded "Okay, okay! I'm up! Good grief!" and stood up, looking at Noiz carefully.  
"What?" Noiz said, noticing the look, and walked out of the room.  
"Oh, heh, nothing." Aoba said, scratching the back of his head and laughing nervously as he followed Noiz out of the room. "I guess I'll go get dressed." Aoba said, walking down the hallway to his own room.  
"Hm." Noiz grunted back, turning around and walking back into his room. He should get dressed as well. Breakfast could wait, or they could have a quicker meal today.  
*  
Aoba had been surprised when Noiz had spoken to him so brusquely when they woke up, but things had quickly gone back to how they always were. He was still a little confused about the whole thing, but... He would let Noiz tell him on his own time. If he wanted to be little again, Aoba would be there with juice boxes, if he didn't, that was fine too.  
The two headed off to work, as always.  
*  
When he got home, Aoba was setting out dinner. (Normally sized, Noiz noted, somewhat relieved.)  
"Now," Noiz said, taking off his jacket and tossing it lightly over the back of the couch, "let's finish what we started yesterday."  
"Do you want me to... Get Midori out?" Aoba asked, looking uncertain and confused. He didn't know what Noiz meant, clearly. But he would.  
Noiz looked at Aoba, still obediently setting the table for dinner, and gestured for him to come over. Aoba tilted his head and said "No, Noiz, dinner first. Come on."  
"You'll come over, or I'll drag you by your hair. Come, sit." Noiz said, finality in his voice. He saw Aoba freeze, saw his pupils dilate, saw him making the decision to rebel a little, but not too much. He put the plates down slowly, still staring at Noiz, who understood. It was a challenge, but not because he didn't want to do it. He WANTED Noiz to drag him by his hair. He usually did. Today was no different.  
"Mm" Noiz grunted, slowly approaching Aoba and unbuttoning his shirt with steady hands. He walked around the table to where Aoba was standing, never breaking eye contact. He lifted a hand and Aoba flinched, almost unnoticeably, and Noiz decided that today he would quell those fears. He stroked Aoba's face, the backs of his fingertips running over the smooth skin of his cheek. He really was lucky. Aoba was beautiful. Then he took his fingers and moved to softly combing through the hair around Aoba's ear, gently rubbing at his head with his fingertips. Aoba relaxed into the touch, his eyes closing slightly and the tension leaving his body.  
"Do you want to come to the couch with me?" Noiz asked, quietly, petting Aoba's head still. He felt him nod, his eyes finally casting fins and away, a little blush rising to his cheeks.  
"Are you sure?" Noiz asked, looking down at his lover's face, searching for eye contact. Aoba just nodded again, eyes flickering sheepishly up to look at Noiz, then back to the ground.  
"Then why," Noiz snarled suddenly, grabbing a handful of the hair at the back of Aoba's neck and wrenching his head back so he could look at him properly, "didn't you come when I asked?"  
Aoba's startled yelp was pitiful and weak. His eyes were dilated again, Noiz could tell. His hair didn't feel anymore, so it didn't hurt so much as just surprise Aoba.  
"Let's go." Noiz commanded, starting to walk towards the couch, never taking his eyes off of Aoba. It was his job to make sure that Aoba continued to consent, even when he wanted it to seem like he wasn't. The continual back and forth of Aoba-wants-to-be-used and Noiz-needs-consent made these kinds of sessions into a delicate dance for Noiz, but he was getting used to it.  
They made it to the couch, Aoba tripping over his feet and Noiz leading him, roughly but carefully, and he threw him down to the couch by his hair. Noiz wasted no time in unbuttoning Aoba's pants, then his own, but left them on. Aoba whined a little when Noiz stepped back, and Noiz took that to mean that he wanted his pants off.  
Well, then, he would just have to wait, wouldn't he?  
Noiz climbed onto the couch, straddling Aoba with one knee on either side of his legs, pressed groin to groin. Aoba was hard already, he noted, and that swell must be uncomfortable against those tight jeans. Noiz, too, was being pressed on uncomfortably by his work pants, stretched out over his groin. He licked a stripe up Aoba's face, just for fun, before stepping off and dropping his pants, kicking them aside. No point in his own discomfort.  
Settling back down again, he rolled his hips just a little and Aoba whined again.  
"Now now, mein hase, you know we use our words here. What do you want?" Noiz purred into his ear, hands grasped firmly around Aoba's head. Aoba gasped a little, and whispered, embarrassed, "More... I want... More."  
Noiz massaged the back of his head with his fingertips and moved to kiss and bite his way down Aoba's neck to his collarbones. Aoba's hands were moving randomly, intertwining themselves in his hair, pulling the collar of his unbuttoned shirt, and grabbing at his elbows. Noiz knew that Aoba knew the rules. He took his hands off of Aoba's head, pulling back to stare into his eyes again.  
There was that look. That "I'll do anything you want me to just hurt me" look. Aoba was deep, deep in subspace now.  
"Arms up." Noiz said. It was a command. Aoba didn't even flinch, just followed. Noiz grabbed the bottom hem of Aoba's usual tight blue shirt and yanked it up, pulling it up to his wrists and using the shirt itself to bind them together. It was sloppier than his usual work, but the shirt was tight enough as it was to restrain Aoba's hands pretty well, even with minimal effort on Noiz's part.  
"And leave them up. Until I tell you otherwise."  
Aoba just nodded, his eyes glassy. He was a good boy, really.  
Now, Noiz could take his time. Or not. It was up to him.  
He kissed his way down Aoba's body, taking care to suck gently and bite wherever the reaction seemed strongest. Aoba was definitely ticklish, and he had his fun teasing him, but not enough to make him move his arms. Noiz didn't want to punish Aoba tonight, so he went a little easy on him. He knew the last few days had been a lot to take in, so he wanted to make tonight fun and easy (as much as he knew Aoba loved punishment.)  
When Aoba was squirming more than ever and pressing up against Noiz more insistently, still trapped, Noiz decided to take mercy on him and stepped off of his lap again.  
"Up," he said, tapping his hips lightly, and Aoba complied, lifting his hips slightly so Noiz could work off his pants and boxers and throw them to the side with his button-up. He took his time appreciating the way Aoba's muscles flexed when he lifted, eyes looking up and down Aoba appreciatively. He knew Aoba was self conscious, so he made sure he did this every time, to build his confidence a little bit.  
"What a good boy you are, Aoba." Noiz said, reaching under the last couch cushion for the bottle of lube he had stored there. "What a good, good boy. Are you gonna be good for me today? Are you gonna keep your hands very, very still?"  
As he spoke, he settled himself down over Aoba again, pressing his boxer-clad erection against Aoba's naked one. He shifted his hips once, and Aoba cried out, just a little, before catching himself and stopping, mouth still slightly open. Noiz took this to be a perfect opportunity to bend down and kiss him, for the first time since they had started. Aoba's soft mouth was open and inviting to the kiss, but he quickly started to kiss back with intensity, biting at Noiz and moaning occasionally as Noiz shifted around intentionally on his lap. At one particularly strong roll of Noiz's hips, Aoba moaned and threw his head back, his hands coming down to the back of Noiz's head where they clumsily grasped the hairs that he could reach around the shirt still restraining them.  
Oh, no. Now he'd done it.  
Noiz used his legs to push up, breaking the contact between their groins, and pulled his head back.  
"Now, Aoba, where do those pretty little hands go?" He said, his voice chilling.  
Aoba gasped and his eyes fluttered open, searching for Noiz's gaze. "So-rry, I... Noiz..." He choked out, eyes welling up with tears as he looked into Noiz's disappointed face.  
"I wanted it to be easy today, Aoba. But now...  
"No, no, I'll be -good -please.." Aoba said again, desperate and pleading.  
"Come here" Noiz said, moving off of Aoba to take his place sitting on the couch and pulling off his own boxers. He grabbed Aoba's hair and pulled him off the couch, throwing him to his knees in front of him.  
"Your hands stay down. You'll stop when I say you stop."  
Noiz spread his legs and watched Aoba shuffle forward to position himself between his knees, looking up at him as he took Noiz's erection into his mouth and began to suck, salivating and licking around the piercings . He was better with his hands, but Noiz still felt the effects of his work strongly, tingling in the best possible way through his whole body.  
"You know you don't deserve this. I'm being lenient." He said, staring down at Aoba. Aoba nodded, mouth still around his stiff erection. That was good. At least he knew.  
Noiz took two fistfuls of Aoba's hair and guided him roughly but carefully up and down. He had made Aoba cry once, doing this, and wanted to avoid doing it again, but without Aoba knowing that he was being careful. Aoba would feel bad if he knew that Noiz was trying to keep him safe, and would probably push himself to do more reckless things, the idiot that he was.  
As the pleasure built up steadily, Noiz talked to Aoba without pausing. Aoba blossomed under praise, and Noiz knew that, so he kept up a stream of "Aoba, you know you're my best boy, you're doing so well, so very well, good boy" as he pressed is head down harder and harder. Aoba's eyes closed, and Noiz gave him a hard tug, pulling him off and leaning in to stare right into his eyes, saying "Eyes open. Or are you done?"  
Aoba mumbled incoherently, his eyes teary, spit all down his chin, shaking his head.  
"Oh, baby. Come here." Noiz said, feeling uncharacteristically soft. He helped Aoba stand, pulling him onto the couch next to him, and wiped the tears out of his eyes and the spit off of his mouth. Using his wet hand, he grabbed Aoba's erection and stroked slowly and gently as he kissed softly over Aoba's face. He used his other hand to pop open the bottle of lube and squeeze some onto his hand, rubbing it around a bit to warm it between his fingers before moving to press his finger against Aoba's asshole. He squirmed and pushed down, needy, and Noiz took his hand away, pulling back to look at Aoba's flushed face.  
"Patience, boy. I haven't decided if your punishment is over yet." He said, not quite teasing. Aoba's eyelids fluttered a little, and he bit his lip.  
"Good boy."  
Noiz pressed again with his index finger, slowly pressing in and waiting to see Aoba's reaction. He was beautiful like this, just beautiful. Noiz moved gently, adding a second finger after a moment, and pressed hard, suddenly, pulling a shuddering yelp from Aoba's lips as he switched immediately back to slow, gentle movements.  
"Noiz.. Plea-se..." Aoba whispered, pressing his face into Noiz's neck and breathing hard, his breath hot against Noiz's skin. Noiz pushed in, rough again, and Aoba cried out into his neck again, whimpering and moaning as Noiz pressed harder and harder. He even bit down on Noiz's shoulder when he pressed a third finger in, and Noiz got goosebumps that covered his whole body. He really did love being bitten, and Aoba knew it. It was a good way to get what he wanted, but Noiz fell for it every time.  
He took his fingers out and smeared the leftover lube onto his shaft, rubbing the tip against Aoba's hole back and forth. Aoba pulled his head back to stare at Noiz's face, pleading with his eyes. Noiz laughed a little and pulled Aoba's head back onto his shoulder, pressing upwards at the same time. He cried out again, biting harder this time in response to the sudden thrust. Noiz hummed in response, pressing harder into him, pushing past the piercings until he was completely engulfed.  
Moans spilled from Aoba's mouth as he tried in vain to stifle them against Noiz's neck. He knew this wouldn't last long, thrusting into him like this. The position left him in a pretty good angle to maximize Aoba's pleasure, but he knew what was better. Grabbing Aoba's hands, he shifted them so Aoba was laying down, hands above his head on the arm of the couch. Noiz propped himself up, so there was nowhere for Aoba to hide his face. This was how Noiz liked it. He wanted to see his face, to watch him give in completely.  
He continued to thrust into Aoba, watching his facial expressions, feeling pleasure build up again in his stomach. Aoba was a squirming mess, but his arms stayed put, pinned firmly above his head as he cried out, pleading with Noiz wordlessly. Noiz took pity on him and used one slick hand to stroke his hard cock, harder than he usually would. Noiz was close, but he wanted to drive the point home with Aoba before he could come.  
"Who do you belong to?" He growled, thrusting into Aoba hard as he responded "You!"  
"Say it."  
Aoba gasped, breathlessly, and responded, "I... Belong to.... You, Noiz!” throwing his head to the side and staring blankly at the wall. Noiz took his hand off of the couch, shifting back a little, and roughly grabbed Aoba's face, dragging his gaze back to his own.  
"Eyes open when you come."  
Aoba's mouth hung open, and he gasped, every breath a whimper as Noiz pounded into him harder and harder and pumped his erection at the same pace of the thrusts. The rhythm was working him into an overstimulated frenzy, and Aoba's pupils were blown out with desire. Noiz felt himself getting close, and he stroked Aoba faster, saying "come for me, mein hase."  
Aoba complied, choking out a cry as his body shuddered and he came all over his chest. The look on his face pushed Noiz to the edge, and he pulled out and pumped his own erection twice as he came, gasping, over Aoba's stomach.  
The two looked at each other, breathing heavily, and Noiz collapsed onto Aoba, pressing his face into his hair, allowing Aoba to snuggle into his collarbone again. They lay there, letting their breathing go back to normal.  
"What was... That about..." Aoba mumbled, sleepily pressing his lips against Noiz's collarbone and neck.  
"To remind you who's in charge around here." Noiz said back, chuckling a little and kissing the top of his head.  
"Well, you're the one who sprung this whole "little" thing on me," Aoba complained halfheartedly, "I thought maybe things changed."  
Noiz pushed himself up a little, staring into Aoba's eyes, hardening his gaze. "And did they?" he asked, challenging him.  
"No..." Aoba conceded, blushing.  
"Good" Noiz lay back down, kissing Aoba's head again.  
"Um... Could I... Have my arms back now?" Aoba asked after a moment or two. Noiz laughed, he had forgotten entirely about that.  
"Yeah" he said, sitting up and untangling Aoba's hands from the shirt. He stared at it for a moment, then threw it towards the pile of other clothes. "I was considering using it to clean up this mess, but maybe not the best idea." He said, looking down at their chests. He had meant to contain the mess to them and not get it on the couch, and had succeeded, but... Now they were pretty gross.  
"Hey! I only have a few shirts, you know. Can we go shower?"  
Noiz laughed. It was true, Aoba wore the same thing almost every day, unless he made him change. Then he sat up, legs shaking slightly, and pulled Aoba up too.  
He brought his arms down, wincing slightly. He was always a little sore after being forced to hold that position for a long time, Noiz noticed. He would massage his shoulders in the shower.  
They stepped clumsily off the couch, Aoba stumbling into Noiz's strong arms.  
"Come on, I've got you." Noiz repeated Aoba's words from this morning. How strange, the way the roles reversed when he was little. He did enjoy it, though, and he thought maybe, just maybe, they could make that a similar routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first ever sex scene. How did it end up 2000 words? Who knows.  
> Leave comments, if you want! Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> This is... a travesty. It was meant to be a one shot. It ended up two chapters and almost 8k.  
> 


End file.
